


somehow resurrected

by captandor



Series: LJ Three Sentence Ficathon [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: Fills from the Three Sentence Ficathon 2015 over at Livejournal.





	somehow resurrected

Ric can't believe his eyes, she's standing in his study 3 months after his fiance and his babies are murdered, but surely it's the bourbon playing tricks on him.

She's smiling at him, his dead un-dead alive-again wife, and she looks a little nervous - since when is Isobel nervous about _anything_?

He approaches her, his hands out, as if to test that she's not a mirage, and despite anger and violence and betrayal, he collapses into her embrace when he reaches her, desperate for a familiar touch.


End file.
